ben_10_omniverse_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Brothers are a Bother
This is the fifth episode of Dan 10. Summary After revealing the existance of Undertown to Marina and CC, someone else finds out about Undertown, and Dan's powers, but who..................... Episode Marina: Wow!!!!! This place is awesome!!!! CC: Dude!!!!!!!!!! Dan: I know Chris and me discovered this place after walking around town. We then saw this dent in the street and decided to check it out. Chris: Uh-huh. Alien citizens come to Earth, to Undertown, to make a decent life. Animo comes bursting in riding a T-Rex. Animo: Hello kiddos!!! I Dr. Animo will have my revenge today!!!!!!!!!! Marina: I thought Animo was locked away in prison!? Dan: Guess he broke out of prison. Chris: And what's he riding......is that a dinosaur? CC: Dude cool, I mean not cool!!!!!!!! I mean...I don't know what I mean. Dan slaps down the watch. He becomes bigger and bulkier, with massive arms and his head resembles a dinosaur as well and he has black underwear and a green sash across his body with the watch symbol on it and he grows a long whipping tail. Humungousaur: HUMUNGOUSAUR!!!!!!!!!!!! It's a battle between two dinosaurs! Humungousaur charges foward picking it up and tosses it. Animo is hanging on for dear life. The dinosaur bashes Humungousaur and bites into him. Humungousaur: Where did you get a dino anyway? Animo: My transmutator re-creates the beats life! Humungousaur: Of course you used a fossilized one, typical! (The t-rex grabs Danny with its jaws and tosses Humungousaur.) Chris: Dan!!!!!!!!!! (He touches wood and morphs his hand into a blade stabbing the dino, hurting it. It picks Chris up and puts him into its mouth and when Chris comes out he's covered in drool.) Ewwwwwwww. Marina: Just have to find the right spell! (Marina flips through the spellbook.) Facio Gravis!!! (The dinosaur begins to float, but then is slammed down.) How'd a do that? She turns seeing Gravattack with his right arm out glowing a blueish/indigo color. Marina: Gravattack! Gravattack: You can say spells, that's pretty cool!!! I'm holding him down, can I get some help!!!!????? Marina: Autem Volton!!!! '''(Electronics come to life at a nearby store attack Animo and taking the Transmutator.) Gravattack then lifts the dinosaur up and slams it down with gravity causing the dinosaur to turn to bones and falls. Gravattack reverts. '''End Scene Marina: This place is beautiful, all aliens from different cultures gather in this town under Earth's street. Dan: Yeah, exactly! Then Argit is running from a yellow electrical yeti and bumps into the gang. Dan: You!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Argit: You!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chris: Argit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CC: Who is this guy? Dan: Well when Chris was wrestling Vulkanus this guy asked me to change my bet. Argit: Yeah, can you help me hideout!!?? Dan: Whats wrong? Argit: This yellow electric yeti is chasing me!! Yeti: Yeah, and your about to me squashed and shocked, by......Shocksquatch!!!!!!!!!!! Chris absorbs stone and starts punching Shocksquatch who catches his fist and electrocutes him, and swings his fist knocking Chris away. Marina then fires a barrage of magneta disks at Shocksquatch who jumps in the air and hammers his arms into Marina and fires an electrical breath at her. Something then jumps in front of her it was Feedback who absorbed the attack. Feedback: Look buddy you can't attack me because I'll keep absorbing your electricity! (Feedback then blasts the energy at Shocksquatch hitting him and knocking him into a wall making a hole.) The gang investigate the hole but the yeti disappears. Feedback: Where'd he go!? A boy then comes out of the hole. Boy: Right here! Feedback gasps and reverts. Dan: Bro!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Boy: BRO!!!!!!!!!!! Why were you a living extension cord alien? Dan: How'd you know I was an alien!? Dan's brother: Duh the Omnitrix ''transforms the user into a super powered alien hero. Dan: JAY!!!!!!! What are you talking about you mean this watch is called the omnitrix? Jay: Yep! Dan: How'd you know!!!!! Voice: Because of me. (A lizard alien with with four eyes and a purple jumpsuit floats in.) Hello I'm Xylene I met your little brother when I crashed down, I gave him the omnitrix and we were friends ever since. Dan: Wait!!!!!! Jay's got a watch too!!!!!!!!!!! Xylene: You see I was on a ship where I was supposed to give the three omnitrixes to the Plumbers, galactic police officers who take care off evil aliens, but when an evil warlord called Vilgax attacked my ship I had no choice but to launch them down to Earth but they scattered all around the Earth. Now I have to find them before they get into the wrong hands. Jay: Exactly. Whenever their are nasty villains I'll be their in my Shocksquatch form and shock them!! Dan: Bro. There are other aliens then Shocksquatch. Jay: There are? Dan: Yeah there ten aliens and I transformed into nine already Swampfire, Humungousaur, Jetray, Gravattack, Bloxx, Upgrade, Feedback, Crashhopper and Lodestar. Jay: Cool!! But how? Marina: All you have to do is twist the dial and another alien silhouette would appear. Jay: Never thought of that before. Chris: Maybe it's because you use Shocksquatch like every time. Xylene: The boy's right, you rely on the Gimlinopithecus DNA too much. CC: Ya dude you need to use variety of aliens for each situation your in. Xylene: That's the function the omnitrix, it's used to adapt to different situations. Khyber and his dog are watching in the shadows. Khyber: Aww another omnitrix wielder has joined the hunt, but I'm only interested in Daniel. (Khyber whistles, the dog transfoms into a giant serpent worm with sharp teeth and spikes on its back.) The worm jumps up from the ground nearly eating Dan until Xylene uses her telekinesis powers to keep him out of the worm's reach. Xylene: What is a Slamworm doing here!? Dan: About to get its alien but kicked! (Slaps down the watch turning into Gravattack.) Gravattack! First I make you weightless and then and weigh you down!!!! (A gravity field forms around all of them and the Slamworm floats in the air and Gravattack holds his arms out weighing it down, it's struggling to get free of the pressure.) Jay: Looks like this worm needs a blast from Shocksquatch! (He tries to turn into Shocksquatch but the watch is recharging.) Come on Shocksquatch! (He tries to slap it down again. Then he begins to transform he is covered with yellow armor and his head becomes a helmet with black lines one forming his noise and his other black lines have his eyes, his body becomes bulky and his arms become jackhammers and a gray tail grows out with little stumpy legs.) Armodrillo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aww man I wanted Shocksquatch but this guy's one of my new one's! Armodrillo lifts the Slamworm up and tosses it. Slamworm quickly burrows into the ground and comes up under Armodrillo almost eating him. He drills his jackhammers into its mouth hurting it a little it then swallows him. Gravattack: JAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (He fires a barrage of gravity balls causing it to float in the air and it then spits Jay out.) Phew!!!!!!!!!!!! (He then rolls up into a planetoid sphere causing it to orbit around him. then it is thrown into a wall and disappears.) That was close. (He reverts.) Dan: Another creature bites the dust. Xylene: Your Talpaedan is the prey of Slamworm. That's why it defeated you so easy. Jay: Look bro, I may be ten but I want to join your team 'kay!!! A pink techadon appears behind them. Chris: I thought we destroyed those guys? Dan: Well we never destroyed the pink one yet come on Lodestar!!! (Vines wrap around his body and a flame pattern appears around his head.) Swampfire!!! Aww man!! He fires seeds on the ground that are trying to keep the robot down but it snaps the vines. Then Swampfire fires fire balls at the robot burning part of it. Chris absorbs metal punching the robot, while Marina fires a stream of energy at the robot. CC grabs Jay and gets them out of the way. Jay: What are you doin'!? CC: Getting you out of the way! Jay: Why!? CC: Right now the omnitrix is recharging you can't fight! Jay: Aww man! Xylene is using her telekinesis to throw rocks at it. The techadon responds by blasting her away with Marina. Swampfire: Marina!!! (Swampfire runs to Marina's side.) Marina: Eeww you really need to get a deodorant. Swampfire: That's why I don't use this form to much! He fires a stream of fire at the Techadon burning some more parts of it. It blasts lasers at him. Swampfire has holes in his body and his arms is sliced off and he regenerates. Jay: Yeah it's done recharging! (He sees a bipedel feline silhouette and slaps the watch down.) He turns blue with black fur that forms a thunderbolt with long blue legs and blue arms with fur extending form his elbows and the back of his legs. Fasttrack: Fasttrack!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Techadon his about to throw Swampfire when a blue and black blur runs past it knocking it down causing it to drop Swampfire and he reverts. The blue blur reveals itself to be Fasttrack, then it runs in a circle creating a tornado destroying it. Fasttrack reverts. Jay: See I could fight! '''End Scene' Jay: Your serious Xylene!? Xylene: Yes I have to go back to my home planet Ringa Morr. Good-bye Jay. Jay hugs Xylene. Jay: Good-bye Xylene. (Jay sniffles a little.) They all watch as Xylene takes off. Dan: It's okay Jay. You'll see her again. They hear a few people screaming for their lives while missiles were shooting down to Earth. They all go in front of the Bellwood library where the missiles were about to hit. Dan slaps down the Omnitrix turning into Crashhopper and jumping into the air bashing a missile. Crashopper: Woo-whoooo!!!!!!! Jay slaps down the watch turning into a fire alien covered in rocks with cracks in his body his face was made from the same rock as his body and fire surrounded his head. Jay: Heatblast!!!!!!!!!!!! Coooll!!!!!! (He creates a fire surfboard wobbling a little but then gets the hang of it.) This is awesome!!! Heatblast fires a fireball at a missile. Heatblast: Strrr-ike one!!!!!!!!!! Crashopper jumps up again bashing one missile and kicking the other one to another missile causing them to explode on contact. Heatblast then goes supernova hot, burning all the missiles. When he finishes his fire is out and he falls and reverts. But Crashhopper quickly grabs him and jumps down to the Earth, reverting. Jay: Thanks bro! Dan: Your welcome. You're one of us now!! CC: Mr. Smoothy's anyone!!! Everyone: Oh yeah!!! Jay: Only if my bro's buying! Marina: Yeah, hi five Jay!! (They hi five eachother.) Dan: Okay. (Dan sighs while everyone laughs as they head to Mr. Smoothy's.) Hope you enjoyed it :) Characters .Daniel "Dan" Ethan Tennyson .Marina Gwendolyn Tealiton .CC Takaishi .Chris Dominick Levin .Jay Tennyson (First Appearance) .Xylene (First Appearance) .Earth citizens .Undertown citizens Villains .Argit .Dr. Animo .Khyber .Khyber's Dog .Pink Techadon Aliens Used by Dan .Humungousaur .Gravattack (offscreen transformation) (2x) .Feedback .Swampfire .Crashhopper Aliens Used By Jay .Shocksquatch (First Appearance) .Armodrillo (First Appearance, accidental transformation selected alien was Shocksquatch.) .Fasttrack (First Appearance) .Heatblast (First Apperance) Aliens Used by Khyber's Dog .Slamworm (First Appearance) Spells used by Marina .Facio Gravis (First used) .Autem Volton (First used) Trivia .The watch's name is revealed in this episode .It's revealed that Dan has a little brother .This is the first time Dan uses an alien twice in the same episode .Vilgax is mentioned in this episode .In this episode it's revealed that Animo was sent to prison and broke out .This is the first time a human other than Dan could transform into aliens .In this episode Xylene tells how the omnitrixes came to Earth .In this episode it's revealed that there are three omntrixes .Marina and CC learn about Undertown